The disclosed embodiments generally relate to pyrolysis coils, and more particularly to a packing and method of improving heat transfer in a pyrolysis coil.
It is known to use finned radiant tubes in a pyrolysis heater in order to promote mixing, gas turbulation, and increased surface area, thereby improving heat transfer. Finned tubes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,885. No mention is made of a packing material in the finned tube.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,599 to fabricate tube fins from high temperature metal alloys, monolithic ceramics, metal matrix composites, or ceramic matrix composites. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,813, 5,208,069 and 5,616,754 disclose ceramic coatings on pyrolysis coils to help reduce coke deposition. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,900 discloses finned tubes of various high carbon content alloy compositions and a method of making the tubes. Ceramic tubes are described for use in an aluminum melting system in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,791. Techniques for radiant heating are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,066.
It would be useful to provide a heating coil and method of heating in which heat transfer is improved in a pyrolysis cracking process.